Indestructible
by RETIRED666
Summary: Emily Night isn't any normal girl. When she meets up with the Winchester brothers, all hell breaks loose!
1. A Beer and A Hunt

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters! They belong to Warnerbros. And I'm not trying to steal them. I do own Emily.

**Chapter One: A Beer and A Hunt**

She had just stopped in to have a drink before she started out on the road again. She wasn't expecting to find a bar completely empty except three men, an older woman and a blonde girl about her age.

The door clanged loudly as she pushed it open. Cursing, she swept her eyes over the scene in front of her. The older woman was cleaning cups behind the bar; the blonde was sitting next to one of the men, talking to him; the other two men were sitting on stools by the pool table, looking at a laptop.

"I'm sorry," she said, her words not really shot at anyone in particular. "The lights were on outside and I thought that you were open."

"No, we are," the older woman said. "Our big rush just left."

"Oh," she said, moving to sit at the bar.

"What can I get you?"

"Just a beer, please."

Walking over with a beer bottle, the older woman said, "I'm Ellen. Aren't you a little too pretty to be around by yourself?"

She smiled and shrugged. "Oh, I'm used to being by myself."

Ellen raised her eyebrows. "Jo," she said to the blonde girl, "Go into the back and see how many new cases of beer we need to order." The girl did as she was told.

She took a drink of her beer. "I'm traveling around the States actually. You know, seeing the sights before I get old and can't drive."

"That must be nice," Ellen told her.

"Must be." That was the man sitting at the bar, and he spoke sarcastically.

Ellen glared at him. "This is Dean. Up at the pool table are Sam and Asher."

"Oh," she said, looking around the room as Ellen stated everyone's names. "Well, I'm Emily."

"What brings you around the Roadhouse?"

"I was just passing through and could use a drink," Emily told her.

Before Ellen could say anything else, the man named Sam jumped up from his seat by the pool and hurried his way over to Dean, carrying the laptop. He set it down on the bar, pointing to the screen.

"We have another hunt," Sam said excitedly. Emily was playing with her cell phone, though her ears were on the conversation going on beside her.

"Okay," Dean said, finishing off his beer. "What is it this time?"

"Over the past ten years, people have gone missing and they're never found again."

Dean shrugged. "So? It's just a kidnapping ring."

Sam shook his head. "No, it's not. People are found dead all time, no blood whatsoever in their systems."

"Great," Dean said. "More blood suckers."

She heard Ellen clear her throat and the boys became quiet.

"So where is it?" Dean asked, scanning the laptop screen.

"Uh…" Sam scrolled down the page. "Kendall, Washington."

"Washington? Dude, that's gonna take three days to get there!"

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "We should leave now then."

Hearing that they were ready to leave, Emily quickly finished my beer. She watched as they packed up a few things and then headed out the door.

"Thanks for the drink," she said, throwing down three dollars. She then walked out the door and looked around for Dean and Sam. She saw then standing by a black '67 Impala.

"Nice ride," Emily said, walking over to them.

Dean looked up. "Thanks. Just rebuilt her myself."

She nodded. "I heard you guys talking in there. By 'blood suckers' did you mean vampires?"

Sam glanced over at his brother. "Um…yeah we did actually." Dean glared at him.

"Can I come with you?" she asked.

"What are you a vampire hunter or something?" Dean asked her.

She shook her head. "No, not especially. My last boyfriend was though and I joined him on a few hunts."

"What happened to him?" Sam asked.

"He died," she said without a hint of pain in her voice. It hadn't been the best relationship in the world for her.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." She looked over at Dean. "So can I come? I can help you guys."

Dean thought for a minute then shrugged. "I don't mind. As long as you don't get in the way."

"Great!" Emily said happily.

"Just one question." It was Sam. She turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you get here?"

"I've been hitchhiking around the country. Not the best way to travel, but it works."

"You sit in the back," Dean told her, closing the trunk and walking to the drivers' side of the car. Emily shrugged and got in, putting her bag on the seat next to her. Sam got in the passengers side. Dean started the car and Metallica blared through the speakers.

"Dude, turn that down," Sam said, reaching for the volume.

"I like it." That came from Emily. Dean turned to look at her.

"Girl after my own heart," he said with a smile, then took off.

**Character Intro:**

Emily is 22 and she grew up in Virginia. She has short neon-pink and neon-blue hair, and grey-blue eyes. Usually she wears just pants, a tank top and boots. She's got a favorite jean jacket that she wears all the time. She had a pretty normal life and instead of going to college, she decided to see all there was to see in the U.S.A. 


	2. On The Road Again

**Chapter Two: On The Road Again**

Emily settled herself in the middle of the backseat, her elbows on the back of the front seat.

"So a road trip with you guys will be interesting," she said, clearly looking at Sam.

"Yeah, sure," Dean said shortly.

"What crawled up your ass this morning?" she asked, somehow still sounding innocent.

"It's a family thing," he told her.

"Oh, okay," she said, then turned back to Sam. "So what's your last name?"

"Winchester," he told her. "Why?"

"Just trying to make conversation. You two are like sticks."

"Thanks," Sam said sarcastically. "So what's your last name?"

"Night."

"Night?"

"Yeah. Like the night sky or something."

He nodded and it was her time to jump for the kill.

"Are you single?"

Sam looked shocked and he didn't say anything.

"Well?" Emily asked impatiently, noticing that Dean was trying to hide a smile under his hand.

"No. Not really."

"Not really? That can't be an answer. It's either yes or no." She smiled. One of her passions was to make guys flustered and Sam was definitely an easy one to rile up.

Sam shook his head. "No. I don't have a girlfriend."

"What about Sarah?" Dean asked, not bothering to hide his grin anymore.

"Who's Sarah, Sam?" Emily inquired.

"Just this girl I went out with. We went on one date and then I almost got her killed. I haven't talked to her in ages," Sam said, very fast mind you.

"One date?" Emily clarified. Sam nodded. "Is this true?" Dean nodded. "That's cool with me!"

Sam shook his head and chuckled. "And what was the point of that conversation exactly?"

Emily smiled mischievously. "Well, Sam, I know that you're single and I know I am so…"

"So?" Sam asked. Even Dean knew what she was talking about.

"Come on, Sam! Put two and two together for me, will ya!"

He thought for a minute then started to blush. "Okay. I got it now. But why do you want to get together with me?"

She sighed. "Because Sam! For one, you're hot. For two, I can't go for Dean because he's got eyes for that Jo girl. And third…you're funny."

"You think I'm funny?" Sam said.

She nodded.

"And that's why you like me?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "And you're hot and Dean's already got eyes for Jo!"

"Okay! Okay," Sam said.

"How'd you know I like Jo?" Dean asked her.

She turned her attention to him. "Dude, I'm a girl. And you were totally checking her out when she went to check for boxes of beer."

"Was I that obvious?"

"Well, ya! And her mom noticed."

"How'd you know Ellen's Jo's mom?"

"I'm just that good."

"Hey, hey!" It was Sam. "What about that conversation about me?"

"Jealous are you, Sam?" Emily asked.

"No. I was just wondering…"

"No. You like when I say that you're hot," she said with a smile.

"Okay, maybe I do but---"

She cut him off. "Ha! I knew it. And you know it's true."

"Oh god," Dean moaned from his seat. "Please, don't start making out."

Emily shook her head. "We won't!" She looked over at Sam and added, "Not yet anyway."

At about five in the morning, Sam pulled Dean's Impala into a motel parking lot. Dean slept in the passenger seat and Emily was snoozing in the back seat. The three of them had been driving since eleven the previous night and Sam was falling asleep at the wheel.

"Dean," he said, shaking his brother.

Grumble.

"Dean."

Another grumble.

"Dean!"

A muttered, "Fuck off."

Loosing patience, Sam honked the horn. Dean got startled awake and glared at his brother while Emily sat bolt upright, hitting her head on the roof.

"Why the hell did you do that?" she asked grumpily.

"We're all tired, so I pulled into a motel," Sam explained.

The threesome slowly made their way up to the reception desk.

"Good morning!" said the perky girl behind the counter. "How may I help you?"

"I. Need. Bed," Dean moaned as Sam leaned on him. Both looked like they were about to fall over. Emily was the only one awake enough to talk.

"A room with two beds please," Emily said, almost as cheerful as Perky Girl.

"Here's your keys," Perky Girl said.

Emily grabbed the keys and lead the way to room 15. She unlocked the door and the boys nearly fell in. They both quickly fell asleep on the two beds. Emily on the other hand, went to the bathroom then sat on the chair in the room, watching them sleep. She was about to make her bed on the couch when she changed her mind. She curled up next to Sam and fell asleep just as quickly as the boys.


	3. I've Gotta Secret

**Chapter Three: I've Gotta Secret**

Dean was the first one awake. He grumbled as he rolled over on his side to read the clock. It was three in the afternoon. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and glanced over at Sam. He smiled and shook his head when he saw that Emily had curled up beside his little brother. Seeing that they had forgotten the bags in the car, Dean made his way outside and grabbed his and Sam's bags. Seeing Emily's in the back seat, he grabbed that one too and then went back into the motel room. He took a quick shower then went to get coffee.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily woke up a few minutes after Dean had left. She turned onto her side to see Sam. He was still sleeping. She watched him for a few minutes then all of a sudden the alarm on the hotel clock went off and his eyes flew open.

"Good morning, Sam!" Emily said as she crawled over him to turn off the horrible Mexican music that was blaring through the small room.

"Uh…good morning," Sam said, sitting up and looking around. Emily was having trouble finding the off switch on the clock so she just unplugged it.

"What time is it?" he asked her.

She walked over to the TV stand and grabbed her cell phone. "3:30."

"In the afternoon?"

She nodded.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked, getting up to find their bags piled on the couch.

"I think he went out," Emily said, sitting on the bed.

"I hope he's getting coffee," Sam said as she layed back on the bed.

"Come 'er," she told him. Sam sat down on the bed next to her.

"What?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked him with a smile.

"Well, yeah," Sam said.

"Just yeah?"

He nodded.

"You don't think I'm hot or gorgeous. I'm just pretty?"

He laughed and shook his head. "You're all of them."

"Really?"

When he nodded, she pulled him back so that he was lying next to her. He turned his head so he could see her. She was looking at him with a huge smile on her face.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked her.

"I'm weird," she told him out of nowhere.

He laughed. "Would you be mad at me if I agreed with you?"

"No, because I already know I'm weird."

"Yeah."

Dean opened the door holding one of those cardboard cup trays with three coffee cups on it. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"Nope!" Emily said cheerfully.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean said as Sam and Emily got up from the bed to get their coffees.

"Sure," she said, sitting down on the couch holding her coffee.

"What's up with your hair?"

"It's natural," she said seriously.

She kept her face straight as she looked on the two _very_ confused faces in front of her. Finally she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm joking," she said, breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Okaaaay," Dean said, raising his eyebrows.

Sam just smiled. "I'm taking a shower." He finished up his coffee and threw it in the trashcan.

"Don't worry, Sam," Emily told him. "I won't flirt with Deany boy over here until you come back out."

Shaking his head, Sam shut the bathroom door. She noticed that Dean was looking at her oddly.

"What's up?" she asked him.

"You're a strange puppy, you know that?" he said, sipping his coffee.

Emily sighed. "Yeah I know. I think it runs in the family."

Dean shook his head. "I think it's because your hair looks like it could flag down the whole air force."

"Hey!" She finished her coffee and threw the cup at him. It hit him in the chest.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You hurt my feelings!" she said, crossing her arms and sitting back. She looked really hurt.

"Well, I'm sorry but it's true."

She was quiet for a minute then smiled. "I know! Isn't it great?"

Dean just shook his head and went to sit on his bed. Emily ripped through her bag and picked out a light green top. She pulled off her boots and then brushed her hair. Sam came out of the bathroom without a shirt and Emily couldn't help but stare for a minute. Then she took a shower.

"Dude, your girlfriend's crazy," Dean told his little brother once she had started the shower up.

Sam shook his head. "Yeah. I know."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Once again, Dean was driving, Sam was riding shotgun and Emily was perched on the backseat, her elbows on the back of the front seat.

"Do you know how many vampires will be there?" Dean asked Sam, as the later checked out some things on his laptop.

Sam shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Usually they're nests of even numbers," Emily told them.

"Oh yeah?" Dean said, turning to look at her.

She gave him a big smile. "Yeah. That's was Robby always told me anyway and he'd been fighting them since forever."

"Robbie?" Sam asked.

"My last boyfriend," Emily said.

"Right," Dean said. "So what do you think? Ten or eight or what the hell, why not a hundred?"

"I'd say a large number," she said. Seeing their confused looks she continued, "Well, you said that over the past ten years, about six people have gone missing. Those would be turned. So its six plus however many there were before. I'm guessing maybe eight or ten because the number of dead people were found were kind of high, weren't they, Sam?"

Both of the brothers stared at her.

"You learned a lot from that Robby guy huh?" Dean said.

She nodded. "Yup. I did. So Sammy, how many dead people were found?"

"It doesn't say exactly. But it's been going on for ten years and the major amount of murders have been this year. There's been about three or four every two weeks," Sam said, scrolling down his screen.

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Whoa. That's a lot of blood, dude."

Sam turned to look at her. She looked scared and impressed at the same time. "You okay?" he asked her.

She blinked. "Um…sure."

"You're not scared now are you?" Dean asked, even turning down the radio a little to hear her answer.

"Well, I'm a girl and I can get scared so yes, I'm kinda scared," she said.

"You don't have to come with us," Sam told her.

She looked at him like he'd grown another head. "Not go with you? I might be scared but I'm no chicken! Of course I'm going!"

"Okay. I just wanted to let you know that you didn't have to if you don't want to," Sam said.

"Sammy?" It was Dean.

"What?" he asked, turning to his brother.

"Shut up. You're making things worse."

"Uh-huh," Emily said, nodding. "It's true. You are, Sammy. But it's cute that you care."

He turned to look at her and smiled. Dean looked at the two and shook his head.

"Since I'm traveling with you," she said, "I have to tell you guys something really weird."

"What can be weirder than being demon hunters?" Dean asked.

"Believe me, it is."

"Okay. So what is it?" Sam asked her.

"I can never die."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Emily," Dean said, "but everyone dies."

"I know," Emily said. "But I have a healing power."

"Come again?" Dean asked.

"When ever I get hurt, I heal immediately. I can never die," she told them, just as simple as telling them that she liked her coffee black.

"You're joking right?" Sam said.

"No, Sammy. I'm not." She was being serious now.

"How'd this happen?"

"I don't know. I just stumbled on it one day and its actually kind of cool."

"Your mom didn't die in a fire, did they?" Dean asked.

Emily shook her head. "No. My mom lives in Virginia. Why?'

"Nothing," Sam said. "It doesn't matter, because you can't control when you heal can you?"

"No. I can't."

"So you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay. You guys are acting weird."

Sam sighed and told her all about the whole fire demon and people having physic abilities.

"So that's why you asked?" Emily said.

"Yeah," Dean said. "But sorry I did."

She shrugged. "Can I drive?"

"What?"

"Can I drive now?"

"Why?"

"Cuz I want to."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine." He pulled over and got in the back seat. "I'll catch some z's. You guys be nice up there."

Emily smiled as she started back on the road. "Okay, Mr. Dad."

Dean smiled and quickly fell asleep.

"Talk to me, Sammy," she said.

"About what?"

"Anything."

"Um…well, I went to Stanford to get a degree in law but Dean grabbed me for a hunt and then I never went back."

"Back where?"

"To school. My girlfriend at the time, Jessica, she got killed by the same thing that killed my mom."

Emily looked over at him, and saw the sadness in her eyes. "Sam, I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Thanks but I'm okay. So what about you?"

"You don't want to know about me," she said with a smile.

"Come on. Please?"

She shook her head. "Just a few things."

He smiled.

"I grew up in Virginia with my family and had a completely normal life except for the healing fast thing. I've always been weird, just to warn you. I met Robby when I was twenty and he kind of taught me all of that stuff about vampires."

Sam nodded. "That's normal."

She laughed. "Yeah I know."


	4. Make Out and The Nest

**Chapter Four: Make Out and The Nest**

Emily and Sam were up before Dean the next morning. The two took showers (not together mind you) and then went to get coffee. They walked out to the car and as soon as Sam went to unlock the drivers' side door, Emily tapped his shoulder and he turned around. She pushed him up against the car and kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I told you I'd make out with you eventually," she said with a smile. "That was just a kiss so…" She kissed him some more.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dean was sitting on his bed in the room when the two came through the door. Emily being her weird self and Sam being unusually happy.

"Good morning, Deany boy!" she said, tripping over the table and nearly smashing her face on the floor. She stayed sitting on the floor, laughing hysterically. Sam was also laughing and had to put down the drinks before he spilt them.

"What got into the lovebirds this morning?" Dean asked, looking from the hysterical pink and blue haired girl on the floor to his little brother who was bent over with laughter.

"We––we–––just," Emily started to say through her laughs but it didn't work. She broke out in another fit of giggles that left Dean to permanently classify her as a wack-job.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the car and on the road, Sam was driving, Emily was curled up next to him sleeping and Dean was snoring in the back seat. They were already in Washington and were only twenty miles from Kendall.

"Em," he said, shaking her slightly. "Em."

One of her eyes popped open and she saw Sam. "What?" she asked.

"We're near Kendall."

She nodded and stretched. Looking at the back seat, she saw that Dean was still sleeping. Giving Sam an evil grin, she leaned over the seat and tickled Dean's tummy with her fingernails.

"What the fuck!" he said, sitting up fast and hitting his head.

"Morning, Deany boy!" she said cheerfully.

He glared at her then turned to Sam. "Why'd we stop?"

"We're here," Sam said.

"In Washington?"

Sam nodded. "We'll find a hotel then look for the nest."

"We have to find you a girl, Deany boy," Emily said, as they got ready to find the nest.

"I have a girl," he told her.

"Jo?"

He shrugged.

"Or are you talking about a random whore from a random bar?"

Another shrug.

"Come on, Dean! You know you want a girl all to yourself, right?"

He turned to her. "Yes. I do."

"You're scared of Ellen aren't you?"

He glared at her.

"Oh my god! You are!" She started laughing but stopped when Dean handed her what looked like a bread knife.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry for bread," she said.

"It's not for food it's for beheading the vampires," he told her sternly.

"Yes, Professor Dean, sir," she said, taking it. "And I do know what it is."

The three walked outside and to the Impala.

"It'll probably be a little bit away from the town," Sam said. "A warehouse or abandoned building."

Dean got into the drivers' seat and Sam was about to get in the passenger side when Emily asked him to sit in the back with her. She looked really scared and he put his arms around her.

"You don't have to come," he said as Dean started driving.

"Yeah, I'm kinda regretting that I am." She paused a minute. "The last vampires I ever fought were when I was still with Robby. We went to this abandoned barn and we killed almost all of them before one tied me up. That distracted Robby and then the leader tackled him. He killed the one that had got me and the leader killed Robby right in front of me. It was horrible." She sobbed into Sam's chest.

"I'm sorry, Em," Sam told her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Its okay. I've got you now, right?"

Dean pulled to the side of the road. "We'll start searching here. They tend to like the cover of trees."

The three got out and started stalking the woods, each with a 'bread knife' at hand. They reached an empty clearing and were jumped. Ten vampires teared out of the trees, teeth bared. Dean killed three and Sam killed two in the first minute. Emily was struggling but ended up killing three herself. One attacked Sam and Dean tried to get the thing off his brother. Just as he killed it and helped Sam up, the last vampire threw a metal pole right through Emily's stomach. She stumbled back and then sat on the ground, blood pouring out of her and tears of pain streaming down her cheeks.

"NO! Emily!" Sam yelled, rushing to his girlfriend as Dean wasted the last of the vampires. He rushed over to his brother and Emily.

"Help me up." Her voice was soft and she spoke to Sam. He helped her stand then she turned to Dean. "Pull this freakin' pole out of me now."

"What? But you'll die!" Sam objected.

"Dean," she said through clenched teeth. "Pull it out now!"

He didn't object. Gripping the pole, he pulled it out in one swift movement. Both men watched in amazement as they watched her stomach heal to perfectly smooth skin. Her feet gave out from under her but Sam kept her up.

"How…how'd that happen?" he asked.

"I can't die, remember?" she told him with a smile.

He smiled down at her then enveloped her in a hug. Dean meanwhile, stood in shock, the bloody pole still in his hands.


	5. Long Night

**Chapter Five: Long Night**

Back at the hotel room, Emily was sleeping. The brothers walked out to the Impala so they could talk.

"That was freaky, Sammy," Dean admitted.

Sam just nodded.

"You alright?"

He shook his head no. "Having Jess die and then Emily die basically and then be alive?" He ran his hands through his hair.

"I can't even imagine what you're going through, Sam," Dean said, feeling worried for his little brother. "Lets just go get some sleep."

Nodding, Sam followed Dean inside and fell asleep next to Emily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, Emily woke up first. She smiled when she saw Sam beside her and turned onto her back, her hand going over the place where that pole had gone through her last night. Tears filled her eyes and she saw Sam wake up. He looked over at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, seeing her face.

"No," she said simply. "Getting killed isn't something you get over that easily."

"I'm sorry."

"For what, Sam?"

"For what happened to you last night."

She rolled onto her side and looked at him. "You couldn't have known that would happen." She kissed him. He kissed her back, pulling her closer to him.

"Hey kids," Dean said, sitting up in his bed. "Make out session over now?"

Emily laughed and sat up. "Morning Deany boy!"

"Where the hell did that name come from?" Dean asked, getting up.

"I don't know. I just like calling you that."

He shook his head. "I'm going to get some coffee." With that, he walked out the door.

She layed back down next to Sam. "Your brother's a stick."

Sam laughed. "Sometimes."

"I still can't believe he's scared of Ellen."

"If you knew her better, you would be too," Sam said.

She shook her head. "I liked her. She's nice." She kissed him some more and Dean walked in on yet another make out session.

"Do you want to get your own room or something?" Dean asked loudly as he came in with three coffees.

Emily bounced up and hit the shower. When she came back out, she sucked down her whole coffee in one gulp. Dean was nowhere to be found and Sam jumped into the shower next. Since it was a cheap hotel and it didn't have a hair dryer, she turned on the heater and hung her head over it, drying her hair.

Sam came out to find Emily leaning over the heater looking rather funny. "What are you doing?"

She flipped her hair over and turned to look at her boyfriend. "Drying my hair."

He raised his eyebrows and she went to grab her brush from her bag.

"Where's Deany boy?" Emily asked.

"Outside. He's checking the car," Sam said, starting to pack.

"Where are we headed next?" she asked, picking up her things.

"Nowhere particular," Sam told her. "Dean just wants to ride around a bit."

She shrugged and Dean walked in the door. The three finished packing and went out on the road again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At ten at night, Dean pulled into a motel. Emily offered to get them a room and hopped out. She bounced up to the counter and smiled at the boy behind it. He was rather speechless for a minute then he pulled himself together.

"Hi! What can I get for you?" he asked, a little to enthusiastically.

"A room with two beds, please," she said with extra sweetness.

He blushed beet red and asked, "We have two queens or two twins."

"Queens," she said.

He handed her the key and she walked back out to the car. She went up to Dean's window, which was rolled down.

"I'll try to find the room," she said, and started to walk, the Impala creeping up behind her. She found the room and Dean parked the car. Sam grabbed the bags out of the back and they went inside. It was rather cramped but it didn't bother them.

"I'm headed for the bar," Dean said, almost the instant Sam put the bags down on one of the beds.

"Me too! Me too!" Emily said, almost jumping up and down. The three piled in the car again and found the nearest bar. Dean sat up at the bar, while Sam and Emily sat at a table together.

"I have to ask you something, Em," Sam said, looking across the table at his girlfriend.

"Shoot."

He smiled. "Uh..with the whole healing on contact thing…do you have scars?"

Emily nearly choked on the beer she had just sipped. "Weird question, Sammy. And no I don't."

"It must be hard."

"It is. But it's cool sometimes too."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I didn't have my healing thing, I couldn't be with you right now," she said, tracing his hand with her fingers.

"That's true," he said with a smile. He looked up at the bar and saw Dean flirting with a pretty little blonde number.

"Whatcha looking at?" Emily asked him, coming to sit next to him.

"Dean. He's hooking up with a girl."

"Oooh, you know what that means?" Not giving him time to answer, she kissed him, nearly crawling into his lap but she didn't because she didn't want the chair to break.

Standing up, she pulled Sam by the hand over to where Dean was flirting with Blondie.

"We're going to leave, you alright?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean nodded and as they walked away he yelled, "Have fun!"

They reached the motel in record time and of course, the key had to stick so Sam had to pick the lock. Once inside, Emily kissed him hard, pushing him up against the door.

"Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?" Sam asked her, when she stopped for a minute.

"Only if you can make me," she said with a smile. She kissed him, pushing him over to one of the beds.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Around three in the morning, Dean opened the motel door and hit his foot on the table. Cursing he turned the lamp on that was on the table. He glanced over at the beds and saw Sam and Emily curled up together looking cute. He shook his head and went outside to his car. Unlocking the front door, he fell across the seat and fell asleep.


	6. Learning To Shoot

**Chapter Six: Learning to Shoot**

Emily was woken up by Dean nearly falling through the door at nine the next morning.

"I brought coffee!" he said, a little more chipper than usual.

"Good, I need some," she said getting up. Dean really hoped that she had something on because from the way it looked to him, she didn't. But yes she did! A tank top and well…her underwear but it was something. She grabbed a cup and then sank down in a seat at the table. Dean was turning on his brother's laptop.

"How was your night, Deany boy?" she asked, sipping her coffee.

He shrugged. "Alright." He glanced over at his still sleeping brother. "Wake up Sammy, will you?'

She smiled and put her coffee down at the table. "My pleasure." She got up and then very slowly got up on the end of the bed with still sleeping Sam in it. Then she fell, bouncing the whole bed and poor Sam nearly got bounced right out of it.

"Morning Sammy!" she said happily. "Dean wanted me to wake you up so I did."

Sam looked over at his brother who just raised his eyebrows and smiled. He then stumbled over to the bathroom.

"Good thing he was wearing something under there huh, Deany boy?" Emily said, sitting back down at the table.

Dean looked confused. "Yeah. I want to know when he got a pair of silk boxers though."

She just took a sip of her coffee. "Did you find anything to hunt?"

He shook his head. "No. Maybe we should head back to the Roadhouse."

Emily gave him an evil smile. "I know why you want to go back there."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"You want to see Jo again."

"So what if I do?"

She shrugged. "I think it's cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah. I mean you like her and she likes you but you're scared of her mom."

"I'm not scared of Ellen," Dean said fiercely.

"Oh yes you are!" Emily shot back as Sam came out of the bathroom. Steam filled the room and Emily waved a hand in front of her face to try to see.

"What the hell kinda shower did you take, Sammy?" she asked him. The steam cleared and she jumped up out of her seat and walked over to him. She gave him a kiss then went to take a shower herself.

Sam came and sat down at the table with Dean. He grabbed the last fill cup of coffee and started drinking it.

"Did you even come back here last night?" he asked Dean.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I slept in the car," he said, before getting up and walking out of the room. The steam from Sam's shower had made it almost unbearably hot. Sam got up and followed.

"I want to teach Emily to shoot," he said, leaning up against the Impala next to his brother.

"Okay, so we'll teach her."

"I don't want to just shove her into a house with a spirit and tell her to aim and pull the trigger. I want to take her to a shooting ground or something."

Dean turned to him. "This chick's getting to your head."

"So can we find a place and then go do whatever?"

"Going back to the Roadhouse," Dean said. "I couldn't find anything."

Sam shrugged. "Okay. So after we can go back to the Roadhouse?"

Dean nodded as the motel door opened and Emily walked out. "I thought you guys left me! And that would have put a big dent in our relationship, Sammy."

Sam smiled and she walked over to him. "We're going to leave today," he told her.

"But Dean couldn't find anything."

"Yeah, I know. We're going back to the Roadhouse," Sam told her as they made their way inside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sam was driving, Emily was next to him and Dean was in the back. Emily was busy singing, very badly, to Dean's AC/DC tape.

Dean tried to plug his ears as he watched Sam's girlfriend belt out 'TNT'. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and reached over the front seat and turned off the radio.

"Hey!" Emily said, hitting him in the arm. "I was singing!"

Dean shook his head as he watched Sam chuckling out of the corner of his eye. "That wasn't singing! That was…I don't know what. I never knew someone could sing that bad."

Emily pouted. "That's mean, Deany boy! And how do you know I wasn't just trying to annoy you?"

He shrugged. "Well, were you?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, mister. Maybe I was just trying to get you to yell at me."

Dean was confused. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Emily turned to Sam with a smile on her face. "What's up in Sammy land?"

He smiled back at her. "Don't worry about what Dean said about your singing. He sings worse than that."

"Really? I would have thought he was an opera singer!" She looked confused as Sam pulled off the road and started to drive down a dirt road.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking around.

"Sam thought it was a good idea to teach you how to shoot a gun so he's bringing you to a shooting park," Dean told her from the back seat.

"Really, Sammy?" He nodded. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "Thank you! I've never exactly been on a date at a shooting park before."

Sam turned to her. "It's not a date….well, not exactly."

"Right, cuz Deany boy'll be there," Emily said, turning to the back seat.

Sam pulled into a parking space and the three of them got out. Sam went to set her up. When he did, he came back to the car where Emily and Dean were standing.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand and pulling her over to the building. She had her own little shooting range. She could see the target a few yards ahead. Sam brought over the gun and handed it to her. He showed her how to load it, by _un_loading it. Dean stood back watching the little conversation between his little brother and Emily. Then it was time to shoot. Sam stood behind her with both his arms around her, steadying her arms, which were shaking.

"Okay, now pull the trigger," he instructed. Emily did as she was told and was nearly knocked off her feet. She had hit the target though.

"That was so cool!" she said. Sam smiled at her and Dean called him over. He left her to practice and as they walked away, they heard her send off three shots.

"This going to be over soon?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "Probably. Why?"

"I want to make it to the Roadhouse tonight, that's all."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "That's all?"

Dean glared at him. "We should get back to make sure your girlfriend isn't killing anybody."

Sam followed his brother in and saw that Emily had used up all her shots and hit the target every time. She put the gun down as they came over.

"I did it!" she said loudly, jumping on Sam and giving him a kiss.

Sam smiled at her. "Yeah. But Dean wants to get to the Roadhouse so we should leave."

"Aww!" she pouted like a little kid. "You have to spoil everything don't you, Deany boy?'

Dean shrugged and the three walked back out to the car. He drove and Sam and Emily curled up in the back seat to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Coming back so soon?" Jo asked as the three of them came into the bar at ten that night.

Dean nodded. "Where's Ellen?"

Jo smiled. "She went out with Asher for a bit. They're going to be gone this whole weekend."

"So she left you here all alone?" Dean asked. Emily was sure he was sounding protective…she couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. I'm not completely incapable of being by myself."

"People, people!" Emily walked over to them. "Deany boy, don't you have something to tell Jo?"

Dean glared at her. And Jo said, "Oh you do? What is it?"

No response.

"He wants to take you out to dinner and he really likes you," Emily answered for him.

Jo raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes, I do," Dean said, looking at her. "So will you come out with me?"

"Of course!" she smiled. "Oh and if you guys are going to stay here, there's a few empty bedrooms in the back. Just make yourself at home!"

With that, Jo grabbed her purse and walked out the door with Dean, leaving Emily and Sam alone. She turned to Sam.

"Now we can have some fun of our own."


	7. Haunted House

**Chapter Seven: Haunted House**

"Find anything?" Emily asked, sitting down next to Sam at the bar. He was looking for a hunt on his laptop, chowing down on the eggs she had made for him.

He frowned. "Maybe. There's this house in Manson, North Carolina." He scrolled down the page. "All of the people who have lived there since 1999 have been killed by a knife stab through their heart."

"That's gross," she said, stealing some of his eggs.

He smiled. "Yeah. It seems that the owners in '99 were a young couple with two boys. The man committed suicide by stabbing himself in the chest with a kitchen knife."

She turned to him. "Think it's the guy's spirit?"

"Probably," Sam told her.

Just then, Dean and Jo came through the door. Well, more like stumbled. They both looked pretty happy and sat down at the bar.

"Have a nice time last night, guys?" Emily asked.

"That would be a yes," Jo said, turning to kiss Dean. Sam and Emily both raised their eyebrows.

"You guys actually got a hotel room?" Emily said, not really as a question, not really as a statement.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all, because now you can see why I didn't go out with you!" she said mischievously.

Jo looked at Dean oddly but before she could say anything, Sam started talking.

"I found another hunt."

Dean got up from his seat and went to stand next to his brother. "What is it?"

"A suicidal ghost who kills whoever lives in his house," Emily said quickly, smiling sweetly.

Dean shook his head. "Well, lets go."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Once again, the three made their way down a highway, Dean driving, Sam sitting shotgun and Emily in the back.

"Where's it again?" Dean asked, as Sam mapped out a route for them on the map he was holding.

"Manson, North Carolina."

"Jeez, Deany boy, you have a worse memory than any old one hundred year old," Emily teased.

He glared back at her in the rear view mirror. "I just got a lot of stuff on my mind."

"What stuff?"

"Are you a shrink or something?" he asked, which got a chuckle out of Sam.

"No, I'm not. I was just wondering if you'd like to talk. I mean, I haven't known you for long and I don't have any embarrassing stories about you yet!"

He didn't reply, just pushed his foot down on the gas, sending them blasting forward at 90 down a straight stretch of the highway.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Manson looked like town where everyone knew everybody. Emily hated these sorts of towns. Dean hated these sorts of towns. Sam wouldn't mind living in one of these sorts of towns.

"I need to eat something," Emily said, as they walked down the sidewalk of Elm Street. It was the street where the haunted house was on. She was walking next to Sam, who had an arm around her. Dean walked in front of them. They found the house at the end of street all right; it had yellow 'Crime Scene' tape all around it.

Dean looked back at Sam. "Guess there was a murder last night," he said, getting out a fake ID from his wallet. "You two stay here. I'll try to find something out."

While they waited, Sam and Emily walked back to the Impala and sat on the hood. Emily was being rather quiet and Sam was worried about her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She turned to look at him, a strand of blue hair falling across her line of vision. "I'm fine, Sammy."

He smiled at her. "You know, I've never let anyone call me that except Dean and my-my dad."

"Do you want me to not call you Sammy anymore?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. I like it when you do."

They were quiet for a while then Emily asked, "Sam?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to your dad?"

A long pause.

"Sam?"

"He died in the hospital after Dean woke up from the car accident. He had been planning on summoning the demon that killed my mom there and I guess he did. He died and now Dean and I think the demon has the colt that can kill anything supernatural. It was our only hope on killing the demon."

"Sam, I'm sorry," Emily said, really meaning it.

He gave her a weak smile. Dean came walking down the street towards them.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"It was another knife-in-the-chest murder," he told them.

"Shit! You'd think that people would stop buying the house!" Emily said.

He glanced up at her. "Yeah. Well, it was a single woman. She moved here last week from New York."

"Why don't the police do something about it?" she asked.

"They don't know what to think," Dean told her.

"Looks like we have to visit another crime scene," Sam said, as the three of them got into the Impala and went to find a hotel.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It got dark at about nine and the three made their way over to the house at around ten. Dean picked the lock and they walked inside, all holding up shotguns loaded with rocksalt.

"Where'd you think it does its work?" Dean asked.

"I think it's the whole house," Emily replied.

They walked into the kitchen where there was a stain from a pool of blood.

"I guess it's the kitchen," Sam said, looking over the room.

Suddenly, they felt something like a cool breeze whip through the house. The front door slammed and a spirit of a man cam into the room. It was holding a kitchen knife, which was covered in blood.

"What are you doing in my house?" it said in a spooky, shaky voice.

Emily took charge. "Lower your guns," she told the boys. The looked at her oddly but lowered their guns. She took a step toward the spirit.

"Do you know that you're dead?" she asked it.

It gave her an odd look and lifted the knife in his hand. Sam went to take a step forward but Dean stopped him.

"I've been here for seven years," it said.

"Why are you killing all these people?" Emily asked.

"They're in my house! Someone kidnapped my wife and boys!"

Emily shook her head. "No. You died here and your wife and boys moved away."

"Moved away?"

"Yes. Why are you still here?"

"I've been waiting for my wife to come back. I need to tell her something."

Emily glanced back at Sam and Dean, who both had shocked looks on their faces.

"What's your wife's name?"

"Audrey." It closed its pearly eyes as if remembering something wonderful. "Audrey Welsh."

"Mr. Welsh?" Emily said.

"What?" Its eyes flew open.

"Would you feel better if you talked to your wife?"

It nodded then disappeared.

Emily nearly ran outside and looked like she was about to throw up.

"What was that about?" Dean asked her.

"Not all spirits are bad, Deany boy," she said, giving him a weak smile.

"So what do we do now?"

"We find his wife and take her hear so he can tell her what he wants," Emily said, just before throwing up.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, rubbing her back.

"Do I look okay, Sammy?" She wiped her mouth and stood up. "I need some sleep."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That night, while Emily and Dean slept, Sam found out the address of Audrey Welsh. He wrote it down and then got into bed next to Emily. She had been acting oddly lately and he was worried about her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily rang the doorbell on a nice brick suburban house. A middle-aged woman with light brown hair answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked the three odd looking people in front of her. They were all wearing blue suits. The two men were tall and rather grungy looking. The girl had bright pink and blue hair.

"Hi, I'm Detective O'Conner and this is Agent Veal and Thompson," Emily said. "We're working on the case of the string of murders at your old home on Elm Street."

"Come in," Audrey said, stepping aside to let them in. She led them to the living room. She sat down on a chair and Dean, Sam and Emily sat on the couch.

"Could you tell us about your husband?" Emily asked, careful to ask gently.

"Eric? He was a great father and husband. Always happy and he loved his job," Audrey told them. "Could you tell me what this has to do with the murders at my old house?"

Dean glanced over at Sam and Emily before talking. "Was there anything going on inside the house? Any reason why your husband would commit suicide?"

Audrey looked up but it seemed like she was looking at something far away. "Suicide? He-he didn't commit suicide."

"Could you tell us what really happened?" Emily asked.

Audrey was quiet for a moment. "We had gone out for a drink. Not together mind you. He and I were going through a rough time and our two boys were over my mother's house. I came home first, I don't even remember how many drinks I had that night. Eric stumbled in an hour later and we started fighting in the kitchen. We were screaming and I was angry at him because he'd gone to a strip club with some of his friends. I didn't mean it but I grabbed the closest thing to my hands and I threw it at him. It just turned out to be a knife. It sliced right between his lungs and…" she broke off, holding a hand to her face to try to stop the tears.

Sam and Dean both looked at Emily and saw that she had tears in her eyes too.

"What if we told you that your husband was still here and that he's been killing those people that keep moving into your old house, just to keep you safe?" Emily asked the older woman.

Audrey looked up at the three in front of her. "Is this a joke?"

Sam shook his head. "No, it's not. We went to your old house and the spirit of your husband is still in that house."

"If I do believe you, what can I do?" Audrey asked.

"Your husband said that he needed to tell you something. Then maybe he'll be able to go on," Emily told her.

Audrey looked at them with a determined look in her eyes. "Okay."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At ten that night, Dean pulled the Impala up in front of the house. The three got out and saw Audrey sitting in her Suburban. She got out and walked over to them.

"Now what?" she asked them as she followed them up the stairs of the house.

"Now, you'll talk to your husband," Dean said, picking the lock.

They walked inside and Audrey's hand went up to her chest as she looked around her old house. Walking into the kitchen, they waited. Audrey was a little bit a head of them, Sam and Dean were standing next to each other and Emily stood in front of Sam. The spirit of Eric Welsh soon appeared, bloody knife and all.

"Eric?" Audrey said, not believing her eyes.

"Audrey," the spirit said. "I've waited so long for you to come home."

"What do you want to tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Audrey. I'm sorry I went out and got drunk and I'm so sorry about the fight. It's my fault."

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Eric, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. If I could take it back I would."

"I still love you."

"I love you, too."

As Audrey slowly cried and the spirit disappeared for the last time, Emily looked up at Sam and he was looking down at her with such tenderness in his eyes that she almost started crying as well.


	8. Another Secret

**Chapter Eight: Another Secret**

Emily was the first one awake the next morning. She got up quietly and looked at the clock. 4:47 in the morning. She sighed and took a quick shower. When she got out, she walked over to where Dean's jacket was hanging over a chair. Hoping the sound wouldn't wake the brothers, she grabbed the Impala's car keys and went to get coffee.

When she came back, Sam was sitting on one of the beds and she heard the shower running, meaning that Dean was in the shower.

"I hope I didn't wake you guys up," she said, walking over to Sam. She put the three cups of coffee on the small coffee table and brought one over to Sam.

He shook his head. "No, not really."

"How could I 'not really' wake you up?" she asked him taking a sip of coffee.

He smiled at her. "Dean heard you start up the car. He can always hear that."

"Speaking of," she said as Dean walked out, wearing nothing but his jeans.

"Coffee," he said like a fat kid seeing cake.

"I can see how lucky Jo is," Emily teased him.

He just shook his head and downed the whole cup in one gulp. _Now would be a good time to tell them_ a little voice said in a singsong voice in her head.

"We have to go to Virginia," she blurted out.

Sam and Dean both looked at her. "Why?" Sam asked.

"Because, I need to do something there."

"That's good enough for me," Dean said, starting to pack.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Once on the road, Sam got out a map that showed Virginia. It just barely showed Manson, but it would work. Dean drove, Sam was sitting shotgun and Emily was leaning over the back of his seat, giving directions.

"Where are we headed?" Dean asked.

"Just stay on 85," Emily said, following the interstate with a finger on the map Sam was holding. "It's called Lawrenceville."

"Lawrenceville?" Sam asked as her finger went immediately to the tiny town on the map.

"I lived there until I was thirteen and them we moved to Franklin."

"Why'd you move?"

She bit her lip. "You'll find out soon enough."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The black '67 Impala pulled up and stopped just inside a cemetery. The three got out and Dean and Sam followed Emily, who was holding a bunch of blue flowers. They walked to the very back of the place and stopped in front of a medium sized headstone. It read:

'CHARLES ANDREW NIGHT April 22, 1980 – June 19, 1997 Beloved Son, Brother and Friend'

"He's my brother," Emily said, kneeling down in front of the grave to pull out some of the weeds that had started to grow up in front of it. "I try to come back around his birthday every year."

Dean and Sam stood behind her awkwardly. She continued to pull out the weeds and suddenly sliced her wrist by a broken piece of glass that used to be in a picture frame. It healed immediately, almost before it could start to bleed and she sat back, burying her face in her knees. Sam and Dean sat down on either side of her.

"I was thirteen," she said, looking up at the headstone. "Charlie was driving me home from a school football game. He had played great that night, trying to make his senior year perfect. We were talking about the game and where he was going to go to college when a tractor trailer truck came out of nowhere and side swiped us. We rolled over about four times. The truck driver had called a 911 on his CB and the ambulance came in a few minutes. I was sitting on the grass next to car, not a scratch on me. I was perfectly fine! Charlie died and I walked out without any damage what so ever! I was so angry at myself that after the funeral, I tried to kill myself. My dad had this gun for hunting and I shot myself in the head. And it didn't work."

Sam and Dean listened to her story in silence as tears poured out of her eyes like rain. Sam helped her up then put his arms around her. She buried her face in his shirt and cried. Getting her tears under control, she turned to look at the headstone.

"The only thing that they could salvage from the wreck was Charlie's jean jacket," she said, looking down at the jacket she was wearing. "I took it and I've never took it off." (There's the reason why she always wears a denim jacket that I wrote in the Character Intro.)

"Emily, I'm really sorry about what happened to your brother," Dean said.

She gave him a weak smiled. "Thanks, Deany boy. Give me a hug, will ya?" Not waiting for him to answer, she hugged him tight then walked hand in hand with Sam back to the car.

_A/N: sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't think of anything more to write about this situation! But thanks to all of you that read this and review all my chapters! I really appreciate it thanks!_


	9. Man With The Yellow Eyes

**Chapter Nine: Man With The Yellow Eyes**

Emily was sitting on one of the beds in the hotel room they'd stayed at in Lawrenceville. Dean was sitting on the other bed, sharpening his pocketknife. Sam was in the shower. She was trying to put her hair into a braid but all the different lengths was making it impossible. Just as she gave up, Sam's phone rang. She looked over at Dean who hadn't faltered in his sharpening. She looked at Sam's phone as it rang again then answered it.

"Hello?"

"Uh…I might have the wrong number, but I'm looking for Sam Winchester," a male voice said on the other end.

"Nope, you have the right number. Sam's in the shower right now," Emily told him. "Who're you?"

"Andy. A while ago, Sam told me to call him if something was wrong."

"Andy?" That name made Dean look up at Sam's girlfriend with an odd look on his face. "Yeah, I think Sam's told me about you."

"Who're you?" Andy asked.

"I'm Sam's girlfriend, Emily. I'm traveling around with Sam and his brother."

"Oh, well nice to meet you, I guess."

Emily smiled and heard the shower turn off. "Sam's out of the shower," she said, as she jumped off the bed and banged on the bathroom door. Sam opened it to show that he had nothing on but a towel around his waist.

"What?" he asked.

"Andy's on the phone," she told him.

"Andy? Tell him to give me a minute."

"Okay!" she said to Sam. To Andy, "He just needs to get dressed. So where d'you live?"

"Nebraska," Andy told her. "Where are you and Sam and Dean?"

"Lawrenceville, Virginia," she told him as Sam came out of the shower with pants and a shirt on. "Here's Sammy!" she said, before handing the phone to her boyfriend.

Emily then sat in front of Sam's computer and checked out a few things online, while Sam talked to Andy.

"Hi, Andy. How're things?" Sam asked when she handed him the phone.

"They're alright. Tracy's talking to me again," Andy told him.

"That's good."

"Yeah. I told her what happened and it took her a while to trust me but she's talking me again."

"That's great, Andy."

"Yeah."

A pause.

"I called you because you told me to call if something goes wrong right?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, of course. What's wrong?"

"I remember my brother telling me about a man with yellow eyes talking to him in his dreams, telling him I was his twin…"

"Yeah, I heard him say that too."

"Yeah, well, he's talking to me now."

"The man with the yellow eyes?" Hearing Sam say that, Dean glanced up at Sam, a worried look on his face.

"Yeah. He's saying that I could have all the power in the world if I listened to him."

"Andy, you need to listen to me. You can't let him talk you into doing things. Remember what happened to­­––"

"I remember," Andy cut him off. "I thought I'd tell you so that maybe you could help me. All he says to me are good things that can happen if I help him."

"You can't let him control you like that," Sam said.

"I know I can't but he makes it sound so great and powerful."

"You can't fall into that trap okay, Andy?"

There was a long pause. "Okay. I'll try. Thanks Sam." And he hung up.

"Damn it!" Sam said, nearly throwing his phone at the ground.

"What was that about?" Emily asked, shutting Sam's laptop and putting it back into his bag.

"Andy, he's got mind powers like me," Sam said.

"Excuse me? When'd you get mind powers?" Emily asked. "I thought that you said you only _knew_ of people with mind powers."

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you," he said.

"Yeah, ya did. Now tell me."

"I have these premonitions about things. They're always connected to people who's families were also killed by the demon who killed our mom," Sam explained.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?"

"Well, it does give us head starts sometimes," Dean said, putting away his knife. "We should head back to Andy's. It might be better if you talk to him face to face, Sam."

Nodding, Sam started packing. Emily sighed and quickly put her few things back in her bag.

"I swear, I've never had so many surprises in my whole life!" she said, then she turned to Sam. "Sam?"

"Yeah," he looked over at her.

"Why don't I have mind powers?"

Sam and Dean just shook their heads and finished packing.

_A/N: sorry for _another_ sort chapter! I swear that the next one will be funny and might be a little longer too! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	10. Look Like A Circus Freak

**Chapter Ten: Look Like A Circus Freak**

They set off right after packing, their normal Dean driving, Sam shotgun and Emily in back. She was holding up a mirror and kept playing with her hair. She scrunched up her face and threw the mirror down on the seat.

"Something up, Em?" Sam asked, looking back at his girlfriend.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"My hair."

"What's wrong with your hair?"

"Maybe the fact that's it's totally freaky," Dean said.

Emily crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Dean. "No, it's not that. It's my roots! They're growing out!"

The brother glanced at each other.

"Care to explain?" Sam asked tentatively. He was actually scared that she would throw something at him. Like her mirror for example.

"Oh right, forgot you two are guys," she said with a laugh. "But seriously, my hair's growing out and my real hair color is starting to show. I need to re-touch it and get it cut again."

"So what's your real hair color?" Dean asked, and for some reason he hoped she was blonde.

"Red freakin' red hair," she said, leaning her elbows on the back of the front seat.

"Red?" Dean turned to look at Sam. "Sammy, you're in trouble with this one. Red head's got raging tempers."

Sam chose to ignore his brother's comment. "So what do we do?"

Emily giggled and smiled. "Well, I have to stop at a salon."

A confused look from both guys.

"Dude! I thought you guys had girlfriends before!" Not waiting for an answer she continued, "I need to stop in a town to get my hair re-colored. So next town, pull into okay, Deany boy?"

"And if I don't?" Dean dared to ask.

"Do you want me to look like a circus freak?" she asked.

He shook his head and raised his eyebrow. "Not really. You're a freak already."

"Meany!" she said, hitting him in the arm.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The town they stopped at was South Hill. It was bigger than Lawrenceville and Dean pulled up in front of a beauty parlor called 'Crazy Cutz'.

"Thank you, Deany boy!" she said, before hopping out of the back seat. Sam rolled down his window and she talked to them.

"So I'll call you when I'm all done, k?" she asked happily.

"Sure," Sam said. "Just be careful, okay?"

She smiled. "And what's going to happen? Am I going to die from hair color fumes?" With that, she gave him a kiss and walked inside. There was only one other girl inside and she was sitting under a heater. A guy walked up to her and she guessed he was gay. Well, he was wearing a bright pink shirt and had his fingernails painted sparkly purple.

"How can I help you, honey?" he asked, still sounding gay yet with that Virginian accent.

"My roots are growing out and I need a touch-up," she told him. Taking a glance outside before she followed Mr. Gay to a chair, she saw the Impala pull away with one very worried looking and one rather smug looking man in it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Will she be okay alone?" Sam asked as they pulled away from the curb.

"Sam, you have to stop worrying. You heard what she said 'what's going to happen? Am I going to die from hair color fumes?' You have to admit that was cheeky. But that's not the point. Dude, you have a girlfriend who'll never die so don't worry about her!" Dean said, seeing a sign for a café and pulling into the parking lot.

"How come you always turn to food when you need help?" Sam asked Dean as they walked into the café. There were seven small, round tables and two cute, young waitresses. And Dean's eyes followed them around from the moment they sat down at a table.

"You know, I'm really worried about Andy, Dean," Sam said, after they'd ordered some food.

"Why?" Dean asked as he turned his head so he could see their waitress walking away.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Because. He's talking about 'the man with the yellow eyes'. It turned his brother crazy and I don't want that to happen to Andy. He's a good guy, Dean."

"I thought you said that he was as good as his crazy ass bro. He did shoot the guy," Dean said as the waitress brought over their drinks.

"Yeah, but I was thinking about what you said, he did it to save people he cared about."

"Well, yeah, he was protecting his girlfriend. Why are you so worried?"

"Dean, this isn't just any demon, it's THE demon," Sam said leaning forward. "I mean, if he keeps screwing with Andy's head then who knows what'll happen! Andy said that the demon told him he could have everything he wanted and more if he just did what he was told."

"Sam, are you scared that the demon'll come after you next?" Dean asked as their food was brought over. He gave the waitress a smile to die for. (And she almost did.)

"I don't know. I think we should go see Andy," Sam said.

"Right now?"

"Yeah. As soon as Emily's done."

"Speaking of," Dean said, "you sure do find the odd one's huh?"

"Me? What about you?"

"What about me? Sam, your last girlfriend was possessed by a demon that was THE demon's daughter!"

"Meg? She wasn't my girlfriend."

Dean just raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Whatever you say, Sammy."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Is it done?" Emily asked. She was facing Mr. Gay and hadn't been able to see her hair yet.

"Just about, sweetie. Hold on a minute," he said, putting some finishing touches on her hair. He looked at her to make sure she was perfect then spun her chair around like an expert. Emily had to admit it looked great. Her pink had started to fade but he'd fixed that and all the pieces that were blue stayed blue and it was just perfect.

"It's perfect!" she almost squealed.

She paid him and then walked outside. She looked around for the Impala and couldn't find it so she called Sam.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sammy. I'm all prettied up for you!"

She heard him laugh. "Okay, where are you?"

"In front of the salon. Come get me, I'm scared," she added in a whinny voice.

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute."

He hung up and she sat down on a bench that was in front of Crazy Cutz waiting for Sam and Dean. They finally pulled up and walked over to Sam's side. She pulled him out of the car and twirled around in front of him.

"Isn't it purdy?" she asked, stopping spinning.

He just smiled at her. "Yeah, it's nice. Dean and I decided to go see Andy."

"Okay," she said, hopping into the back seat.

Once they started driving, Emily was all talk.

"What do you think of my hair, Deany boy?"

"I already said it was freakin' bright," Dean answered.

"Dude, that's not nice," Emily said frowning. "I did something at the salon I shouldn't have."

Sam looked back at her. "And that was?"

"I fell in love with my hairdresser."

Silence. More silence and then confused faces.

"Come again?" Dean said.

"I fell in love with my hairdresser," she repeated.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. He was _so_ hot! He was wearing a pink shirt and had purple finger nails."

Seeing the horrified looks on their faces, she burst out laughing. "Did I mention he's gay?"

Sam and Dean just looked at each other and shook their heads.

"This is going to be a long ride," Dean said, turning up the radio.

_A/N: was that any better? It's longer than my last two and funny too! Well to me anywho! So tell me what you think please? Reviews are hugged! Lol. Thanks all of you for reading!_


	11. Barbarian Queen

**Chapter Eleven: Barbarian Queen**

"I've never been to Nebraska before," Emily said as they got out of the Impala. It had taken two days of almost non-stop driving to get there. It was nine in the morning on the third day and Dean had been complaining about him back because he had slept in his car the previous night (you should know why).

"And why does that matter?" Dean asked as they sat down in a booth at a little diner.

"It really doesn't," Emily said, sitting next to Sam. "I just thought I'd let you know. And you know you don't have to be so mean, Deany boy."

Dean grumbled in reply and Sam just shook his head. Ever since they'd left Virginia, Emily had spent her time annoying Dean. Now, Sam wasn't saying it wasn't fun to watch because it was and even though Dean hadn't said it, Sam knew that Dean enjoyed another lighthearted person in their little hunting group.

"So where does this Andy guy live?" Emily asked after they'd ordered some breakfast type food.

"In a van," Dean told her.

"A van?"

"It has a barbarian queen painted on the side."

"I bet you enjoy that, huh, Deany boy?" she said, a mischievous look in her eyes.

He looked over the table at her. "So what if I do?"

Emily couldn't say anything else as their waitress came over with their food. She also noticed that Dean's eyes followed the waitress as she walked away.

"Hello? Earth to Deany boy!" she said, waving her hand in front of his face. He glared at her.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked.

"Um maybe because you're kinda together with Jo," she said, eating a piece of toast.

Dean shook his head. "I don't get 'together' with anybody."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, that's true. Dean's a one-night-stand guy."

"But Jo likes you!" Emily said as she watched Dean eat one pancake in a matter of seconds. She shook her head (in amazement or disgust I'm not sure) and waited for an answer.

"Yeah, well my last more-than-a-night relationship didn't work out all that well," he told her.

"Why not?"

"Because she thought he was a freak," Sam put in.

"Oh," Emily said nodding her head. "So she didn't know you're a hunter?"

Dean shook his head. "No, she didn't. I told her and she thought I was lying and then everything kind of ended."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'd have thought you were a freak too," Emily said with a smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Why are we here? I thought we were looking for a van with a naked lady on it?" Emily said as she followed Dean and Sam into a small restaurant.

Sam smiled at her. "This is where Andy's girlfriend works."

A pretty blonde girl was just bringing out an order of food when they walked in. She looked up when the door opened and recognized the two men.

"Aren't you Andy's friends?" she asked, walking up to them.

"Yeah, we are. You're Tracy, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's me. What are you doing back here?"

"We came back to pay a visit to Andy. Do you know where we can find him?" Dean asked.

Tracy thought for a minute. "He said he was going to clean the van. There's a car wash a block over. You could try there."

After saying a quick thanks and bye, Sam, Dean and Emily walked over to the car wash. Sure enough there was a van.

"Holy shit!" Emily said, as she set her eyes on the van. "And you thought my hair was bad," she said to Dean.

He just smiled and walked over to the van. "Andy!" he yelled, stopping at the side with the barbarian queen on it.

Andy walked around the back of the van and saw them. "I wasn't expecting for you guys to come here."

"Yeah well, Sam insisted," Dean said.

"I'm Emily!" She held out her hand and he shook it rather awkwardly. "I talked to you on the phone remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Andy said, rather unsure of what to say. Then he saw it. "Wow. You've got _really_ bright hair."

"Andy," Dean said, turning to the younger guy. "I'll give you one hundred bucks if you make her change it to a normal color."

"Excuse me?" Emily said, putting her hands on her hips. Andy looked scared and Dean started backing up slowly as she walked towards him. Then she broke out in a full blown run. That left Andy and Sam alone by the van.

"So Andy, I want you tell me what that guy in your dreams looks like," Sam said.

Andy shrugged. "All I can make out is his eyes. They're yellow and have like bright yellow lines going through them. It's pretty freaky really. His whole body is just a shadow."

"That's not good," Sam said, starting to pace. Dean and Emily ran back to the van just as Sam started talking again, "Andy, I know it's not easy but you _cannot_ believe anything he says to you. I know whatever he tells you is tempting but you can't. You've got to promise me that you'll try your hardest not to believe anything you hear."

Andy thought for a minute then nodded. "Okay. I'll try."

Sam nodded. "It'll be hard and if it gets too much, call me and I'll try to figure out a way to help."

"Thanks," Andy said, giving him a weak smile.

"Done now, Sammy?" Emily asked, her breathing back to normal. She and Dean had been catching their breath while Sam and Andy finished their conversation.

Sam turned to her. "Yeah. We're done."

"Thanks for talking to me," Andy said, before they left.

Sam gave him a smile and the three walked back to the Impala. As soon as they got in, Sam's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"It's Ellen. Asher found a nest of vampires that you and Dean should take care of."

"Okay. Where's the nest?"

"Cooper, Iowa. And Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Come back here when you finish the job."

"Okay. We will." He heard Ellen hang up.

"Who was that?" Emily asked him from her seat in the back.

"It was Ellen," Sam said, turning to Dean. "Asher found a nest of vampires in Iowa."

"Okay, let's go then," Dean said, starting up the Impala.

"She says that we have to go back to the Roadhouse when we're done," Sam added.

"Did she say why?" Dean asked, sounding slightly scared.

"No."

"Oooh! Maybe she found out that you went out with Jo," Emily said from the backseat. Dean glared back at her in the rearview mirror. "Deany boy's in _trouble_!"


	12. Scared As Hell

**Chapter Twelve: Scared As Hell**

Three pairs of hiker boots crunched on leaves as Dean, Sam and Emily walked through a small forest to an old barn. They each held machete and were about to storm a vampire nest.

"How many did Asher say there were?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam shook his head. "I'm not sure. Their leader just got killed so they'll be fierce but not as organized."

"And that's just great," Emily said, bending under a low tree branch. "We're about to walk into a nest and there's no idea how many there are!"

"Ash said that there haven't been many disappearances and deaths so it can't be that many," Sam said, trying to calm her down a little.

She laughed. "Oh, that's a relief!"

They were coming up on the barn and they stopped at the edge of the trees.

"They'll be sleeping about now–" Dean started but Emily interrupted him.

"No. Since their leader just died, they'll probably be awake. It's a ritual for them to poor as much blood from themselves for a week after the funeral so that the leader will be happy in the next life."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "So they just keep cutting themselves for a week?"

She nodded. "They can't die from lack of blood so they can just kill more people."

"Okay, so the plan is that we'll climb up the back of the barn and then surprise them," Dean said.

"How're we going to climb up the barn?" Emily asked.

"I can see a ladder leaning up against the side from here. It should bring us up to the loft and then we can see how many there are and kill them all," Dean continued.

Getting a nod from both of them, he set off first. Sam followed next and then Emily though she was scared. The last time she had killed vampires with the boys, she had gotten a metal pole thrown through her stomach. Shaking her head, she concentrated on climbing. Once the three were inside, they could see that all the vampires were sitting around in a circle, cutting and cutting their arms and any other part of their bodies they could reach. The total number was five, which meant that the leader had made six. On a signal from Dean, the three of them jumped down on the sides of the circle, catching the cutting vampires off guard. They each killed one without a fight and then quickly killed the last two.

As they went to stand next to each other, the dirt floor slowly began to soak up the blood from the five dead bodies, lying beheaded on the ground. Emily's stomach didn't like the site of the blood nor the smell and she made her way to the half open barn door and threw up outside. Sam came outside after her and asked her if she was okay.

"I just can't do blood right now I guess," she said as Dean came out the bar and they made their way back through the forest and to the Impala. Dean got in the drivers seat and Sam sat in the backseat with Emily, who was sleeping.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dean pulled up in front of the Roadhouse about three and a half hours later. He turned around in his seat. Emily had fallen asleep with her head on Sam's shoulder and Sam had fallen asleep not too long after her. Dean punched Sam's shoulder, which made him wake up with a start.

"We here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Dean said simply before getting out.

Sam tried to wake up Emily who mumbled about 'five more minutes'. Sam couldn't help but smile. He tried again saying,

"We're at the Roadhouse. Wake up, Em."

She slowly opened one eye and looked up at him. "Hi."

He smiled down at her. "Hi. Come on, Dean's already outside."

Emily got up reluctantly and followed Dean and Sam inside the bar. Ellen was sitting behind the bar and Jo and Asher were playing a game of pool. All the three of them looked towards the door as Dean, Sam and Emily walked in. Jo gave Dean a sly little smile and he returned it. Of course, Ellen didn't miss this exchange.

"Hello boys, and Emily," she added, noting the blue and pink haired girl-zombie who walked in next to Sam. "How'd the hunt go?"

Dean nodded, sitting down at the bar. "It went good. We killed the vampires in a few minutes."

Asher went back to his room and Jo came over and took a seat at the bar as well as Sam and Emily.

Ellen nodded. "That's good. Now, Jo said that you visited here while Ash and I were in Vegas."

Dean looked over at Jo who gave him a little smile. "Yeah, we did."

"And? Dean, come on. I know you just didn't come back."

"Actually we had come back to see if Ash found another hunt but we only found Jo," Dean said, totally avoiding the part where he and Jo had gone out for dinner and had gotten a hotel room for the night.

"I know that part," Ellen said, getting frustrated by Dean's seriously bad job at hiding something.

"Alright Ellen, you want the truth?" Dean asked, getting a "go on" by Ellen. "I took your daughter out. We went out for dinner and had a good time."

Silence. Dean was expecting this. He glanced over at Sam and Emily, who were just quietly observing the conversation going on in front of them.

"Jo honey," Ellen said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, I had a good time."

Ellen thought for a minute. "Alright."

"Alright?" Jo and Dean said in unison. They grinned at each other and Jo moved from her seat to the one next to his.

Ellen nodded. "You two had a good time, and I should be able to trust you, Dean."

She said his name rather hard, which squeezed a "Yes, ma'am" out of him.

"Alright then. Jo, you and Dean can go out again if you'd like to."

"Really?" Jo asked. "Thanks, Mom!"

Before any one could say anything Emily piped in. Actually she was still half asleep and more like mumbled.

"Can I get some sleep?"

Everyone laughed for some reason and Sam showed her the way to the same bedroom they had used the last time they were here. Emily hit the mattress and was asleep in minutes. Sam fell asleep almost as fast. Dean talked to Jo for a few minutes before realizing that he was pretty tired and Jo showed him to the only bedroom left: hers. Because Asher is always naked in his room, Ellen's room was off limits and the other empty bedroom now held an old pool table and an old tractor engine. He fell asleep quickly, proud that he had told Ellen he liked her daughter and not ashamed to admit that that moment he told Ellen, he had been scared as hell.

_A/N: This is a little slow paced than the rest but for some reason I really like it! Oh and this only has 15 chapters so I only have three to go!!!!! Please R&R, thanks for reading!_


	13. I Love You

**Chapter Thirteen: I Love You**

Dean ambled into the bar a few hours later. Emily and Sam were already sitting at the bar, eating some toast that Ellen had made for them. Jo was helping her mom clean some cups and went to sit next to Dean when he came in.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Emily shot at him before Jo could say anything.

He glared at her and Jo told him that they were going to go out again tonight. So, come dark, Jo and Dean went out to dinner and some fun with some darts at another bar and then came home at about midnight. Emily and Sam on the other hand, also went out but chose to buy a hotel room for the night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, Emily woke up as the sun came in through the curtains. She opened her eyes only to shut them again to shut out the bright light. She then slowly opened them and her eyes got adjusted. She layed her head down on Sam's chest and thought of the first day she had ever seen him. She remembered thinking that he was kind of cute and that's one reason why she wanted to join them on the vampire hunt.

"Sam," she said quietly, not sure if he was awake.

"What?" Sam replied, his eyes still closed.

"I love you."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "You do?"

She laughed. "Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't have said it. And you…?"

"I love you too," he said, giving her a smile.

"You're not just saying that are you?" she asked him.

"No, of course not." Before he or Emily could say anything else, Sam's cell phone rang. He leaned over Emily and picked his phone up off the nightstand and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Sammy, it's me," Dean's voice said from the other line.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Sam asked.

"Where are you?"

"At a hotel, why?"

"With Emily?"

"Of course, who else would I be with?"

"Just checking."

"Cut the crap, Dean. What do you want?"

'We have another hunt."

"Okay, where?"

"Marshall, Missouri."

"Do you know what it is?"

"A shapeshifter."

"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes."

Sam flipped his phone closed and got up.

"What did Deany boy want?" Emily asked.

"We've got another hunt," he said, starting to get dressed.

"Cool!" she said happily, jumping up and going into the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower!" she yelled at him through the door.

A few minutes later, she came out in the same clothes she wore yesterday and the two started to walk back to the Roadhouse. Why walk, you ask. Because Dean took the Impala and Ellen didn't lend Sam a car. So walking was the only way back. After about twenty minutes of walking, they saw the old wooden building up in the distance.

"I think I'm going to die!" Emily exclaimed as her and Sam walked inside. Dean and Jo were sitting next to each other at the bar, looking over some papers.

"That's your fault," Dean said, not looking up from the paper in his hands.

"And how is it my fault?" she asked, sitting down next to Jo and Sam sat on the other side of her.

"Because you and Sam decided to have some fun last night," he said, looking up and giving her a smirk.

"Oh shut up!" Emily said, leaning over Jo to hit Dean in the arm.

"Anyway," Sam said loudly. "What's this new hunt?"

"A shapeshifter," Dean told them. "It turns into someone a person trusts and then kills that person. It's basically the same as that other shifter that we killed."

"Is there any pattern in the deaths?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, they're all men who have girlfriends that live with them," Dean said.

"That's weird," Emily said.

Dean looked at her oddly. "Sure. Well, we should head out."

Sam, Emily and Dean got up and left. Of course, that was after Jo had nearly kissed Dean's lips off. Back in the car, Dean slept in the back seat and Sam drove. Emily was gazing out the window, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"You okay?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah."

"You're not okay."

"Why?"

"Because you never answer with just one word," he turned to look at her, real worry in his eyes.

"It's just that I live with you, Sam," Emily said, still looking out the window.

"And? What's wrong with that?"

"This shapeshifter takes guys who have girlfriends who live with them!" she said, turning towards him.

"I won't get taken," Sam told her.

She didn't believe him but she moved to sit next to him and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'll be fine," he reassured her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Marshall, Missouri was a small town, and it felt every death that had happened lately. There was an air of dreariness all over the place. Sam pulled the Impala up in front of the police building and turned to Emily. She looked back at him with a worried look on her face. She then turned in her seat and looked at Dean in the backseat. He hadn't woken up once. Giving Sam a mischievous smile, she took a deep breath of air and yelled "FIRE!!!" Dean sat up fast, whacking his head on the roof. He glared at Emily, who was laughing hysterically in the front seat.

"So not funny," he said, leaning over the front seat to get his box of fake ID's out of the glove compartment. Pulling out a police badge for himself and Sam, the three got out of the Impala and into a light rain. They walked into the police building. It was small, quite fitting for the small town that Marshall was. A secretary looked up from the desk right next to the door.

"Hi, I'm Detective Marks, this is Detective Parker and Thompson," Dean said, flashing her his badge. "We're here to check out the recent murders of…"

"Right this way," a male voice said. Emily, Dean and Sam turned to see an older gentleman in a police uniform standing in a doorway. Dean glanced at Sam and the three of them followed the man into his office.

"I'm not sure I've ever seen you three around here before," he said, his eyes lingering on Emily's hair. The nameplate on the desk said 'Tom Robbyns'.

"No, we're from Springfield," Sam said.

Tom nodded. "I see. So what do you know about these murders?"

He was testing them, but Dean had that under control. "We know that they were all males, living with their girlfriends. The first was three weeks ago, the second was two weeks ago and the third was four days ago."

Tom was silent for a few minutes before speaking. "The last one was my son, so this is a very important case for me. What do you think you can do?"

Seeing that Dean and Sam weren't about to speak, Emily decided to try this lying-to-the-police-thing herself.

"We dealt with another case like this last year in St. Louis," she started or should I say, lied. "Men living with their girlfriends disappearing and then found murdered a few days later. We caught the fugitive and this one here, might be part of a ring."

Dean and Sam were both impressed at Emily's little speech. It had sounded so convincing and Tom seemed to have fallen for it.

He stood up behind his desk and Sam, Dean and Emily did the same. "Thank you for coming. I'll have Amy give you all of the information about the three men who were killed." After shaking his hand, the three walked out to the secretary desk. Amy was a cute blonde who definitely caught Dean's attention. Emily rolled her eyes as she took the file out of Amy's outstretched hand. Once outside, Emily slapped the back of Dean's head.

"You know you've got a girlfriend right, Deany boy?" she asked him, smiling sweetly as he cursed at her.

"Yeah, and your point is?" Dean grumbled.

"You were checking out Amy, that's my point," Emily said, leaning up against the Impala.

"What? I can't just look at someone?" he asked, walking around to the drivers' side of the car.

"Well, no. Not if that someone's a girl and all you look at is her boobs and ass," she said, before getting into the backseat. Sam sat down in the passengers seat, shaking his head and laughing.

"What's your problem?" Dean asked him, starting up the Impala and pulling away from the curb.

"She's right, man."

"Right about what?" he asked, driving slowly so he could try to find a hotel.

"About you and your wandering eye," Sam told him.

Dean just glared at him and pulled into the parking lot of a small hotel. The three got out of the car and walked into the office. A blonde guy about Dean's age was behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a voice like a vacuum cleaner. Slow and toneless.

"A room with two queens," Emily said, giving him a cute smile.

He looked at the three of them oddly. Dean gave him a credit card and they got the room key.

"Oh and by the way," Emily said, just as Dean and Sam walked outside. "We are a threesome if you were wondering!" She laughed as the guy turned pink.

"Why'd you tell him that?" Sam asked, as they got into the car to find their room.

"Because I wanted to see him blush. He was like death white," Emily told her boyfriend with an almost evil smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As soon as it was dark, Sam, Emily and Dean went to check out the town.

"Usually shapeshifters make home in the sewers," Sam said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Eww," Emily said, scrunching up her face. "And I thought they'd have lived in a big white castle!"

"You know how strange you are?" Dean asked her.

She gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek. "I know! Don't you love that about me though?"

Dean shook his head and Sam just laughed.

"No, not really," Dean told her, seeing a bar a little ways down. "Hey, lets stop for a drink."

Sam and Emily didn't object so they walked a little faster until they stopped in front of the bar.

"Let's hope this dude isn't in here," Emily said, walking up the few concrete steps with Dean right beside her. She turned back and saw Sam still standing on the sidewalk.

"Sammy! You coming with us?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be in in a minute," he told her.

She smiled and walked in with Dean. The bar was quite crowded and Emily grabbed the arm on Dean's jacket so she wouldn't get separated from him.

"Scared of some drunk guys, are we Emily?" Dean asked her, giving her a smirk as he sat down at the bar. She sat down next to him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"No, I'm not," she told him.

"What can I get for ya?" the bartender asked. And yes, it was a very hot brunette girl with a low-cut shirt.

Emily rolled her eyes as Dean ordered a beer. She wasn't feeling in the mood for alcohol so she just got a Coke.

"You okay?" Dean asked her, noticing that she was looking around a lot.

"Something's wrong," she said, shaking her head. "Sam should've come in by now."

She turned to him, and making up her mind, grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. No Sam.

"No, no, no!" Emily said. "This can't be happening! SAM!"

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean yelled, joining her on the search for his brother and her boyfriend.

"Dean," she said, coming up to him worry etched all over her face. "What if the shapeshifter got him?"

Dean shook his head. "Then I'll kill the son of a bitch."

"Wait, what's that?" she said, getting down on her hands and knees and reaching her hand under a bush that was growing next to the bar's steps. Her fingers made contact with cold metal and she pulled out a gun. The same gun Sam was supposed to have. She stood up and turned to Dean, still holding the gun.

"What're we going to do, Dean?" she asked, before bursting into tears.

_A/N: Oh no! Where's Sam???? Oh and just to tell you all something, this chapter is over two thousand words! Whoa! I even surprised myself! So thanks to all for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter! _


	14. Double Vision

**Chapter Fourteen: Double Vision**

Dean took a sobbing Emily back to the hotel room. He kept telling her that they'd find Sam and that he'd be all right. Now, Emily was sitting on the bed meant for her and Sam and Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed, sharpening his pocketknife.

"How can you be so calm?" she asked him.

"I'm not calm," Dean told her, not taking his eyes off of his knife. "I'm just trying to figure out what to do."

"What to do?" She couldn't believe him. "What we should be doing is searching the sewers! Finding Sam is what we should be doing, Dean! Not sitting here waiting for something to happen."

He clenched his jaw and got up to face her. "You think that I don't want to save Sam? Of course I do but we can't just storm into the sewers! What if the shifter's waiting for us to come and he kills us on the spot? I'm just trying to find another option!"

Emily was surprised at his outburst but knew he was just as angry at this shapeshifter and worried about Sam as she was. His tone is what stung her for some reason. Her eyes began to fill up and the whole room became blurry.

"I'm sorry, Emily," Dean said, feeling bad at making her cry. He sat down next to her and rubbed one of her arms.

She shook her head. "It's okay," she said, wiping tears off her cheeks. "I know you're just as worried about Sam as I am."

"Yeah, I am," he said, giving her a weak smile.

The options of staying here or saving Sam whirled through her mind. She thought for a minute then made up her mind.

"I'm sorry, Dean," she said, turning to him.

"For what?" Dean asked, right before she kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face. He lay on the floor, out cold. She quickly grabbed her denim jacket and went outside. She popped open the Impala's trunk and pulled out a gun, loading it was silver bullets. Sticking the gun in the back of her jeans, she grabbed a flashlight and made her way over to the nearest manhole cover.

Lowering herself into the sewer, she flicked on the flashlight. There were two ways she could go but she decided to follow the way that lead towards the center of town. She came across a few rats on the way and then she smelt it. Burning flesh. She had to stop walking and control her stomach, which was strongly objecting to the horrible smell. She soon got her stomach under control and continued walking. She passed a few globs of flesh and hair and had to check her stomach again. Then she heard something. It sounded like someone was up ahead. She ran ahead and came up on a small room. As she got closer, she saw Sam tied up against a pole.

"Sam!" she said loudly, running up to him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I've been better." It was true. He was pretty beat up.

She started to untie his wrists but paused. Sam had been wearing a green shirt at the bar, but Sam was now wearing a blue shirt. She stood up and looked at him.

"You're not Sam."

The shifter looked up at her, his eyes flashing white. He gave her an evil smile.

"You're right," he said to her, before breaking the rope tying his hands and kicking her hard in the stomach, sending her flying across the room. She landing lying down and felt a twinge in her left leg. She looked down to see a loose pipe sticking through her leg. The shifter smiled down at her, thinking he had her trapped. Instead, she quickly pulled her leg away from the wall and stood up, perfectly fine. Emily gave it a smile before shooting it in the heart. She stood over the body of the shifter and then remembered Sam.

"Sam!" she yelled, starting to search the room that seemed to be the shifter's den. She walked around some poles and then stopped short. In front of her on the ground was Sam, bleeding profusely and not moving.

"Sam," she said quietly, getting down on her knees and holding his head in her hands. He had a large slash going across his right cheek. She cried silently but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice rather shaky.

"Emily? What the hell did you do to me?" Dean's voice said from the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry. I had to save, Sam." She couldn't hold it in anymore, she started sobbing. "Oh Dean. He's-he's ripped to pi-pieces. I don't kn-know if he'll m-make it."

"Where are you?"

"The s-sewer in the cen-center of t-town," she told him.

"I'll be right there."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Once Dean got there, he helped Emily get Sam to the upper ground the called for an ambulance. It came in about two minutes and so did the police. The ambulance people put Sam in the back of their ambulance while the police asked Emily some questions. Dean stood with an arm around her shoulders as she told the police a fake story.

"Sam and I and his brother Dean were passing through town. Dean and I went into the bar and when we came out Sam was gone. We searched around for him and we heard something under one of the manhole covers and checked it out. Sam must have gotten knocked out before we got down there. The guy who did it to him wasn't there."

The police said that they were sorry and thanks for the information. Dean was just glad all the police on the scene didn't include Tom Robbyns. Then, they would have been in some trouble. The ambulance people say they need to get Sam to the hospital quick and they take off. Dean guides Emily over to his car where he helps her in and then follows the ambulance.

"He'll be okay, Emily," he told her, even though he wasn't so sure himself. But Sam couldn't die. He just can't.

_A/N: I know this is short and I'm sorry but I really want to get to the last chapter! And it's not because I don't enjoy writing this, it's just that I like it so much I want to keep writing! Who knows? Maybe I'll make a sequel! Thanks for all of the reviews!_


	15. Even More Interesting

**Chapter Fifteen: Even More Interesting**

Dean and Emily were sitting in the waiting room. The doctors had whisked Sam away before either of them could see him and they hadn't heard anything about him yet.

"Miss. Night?"

Emily looked up. A pretty female doctor stood in front of her and Dean.

"That's me," she said.

"The doctors would like to make sure you're all right," the doctor said.

Emily glanced at Dean then stood up. "Okay."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily came out about a half an hour later, and sat down next to Dean a slight smile on her lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She turned to him. "When am I not okay? I just heal."

Dean smiled at her and then looked up as another doctor walked up to them. "Mr. Winchester. Miss. Night."

"That's us," Emily said, as she and Dean stood up.

"Sam Winchester is in stable condition. He's still unconscious but you can go see him if you like," the doctor told them. "He's in room 15."

Not saying a word, Dean grabbed Emily's hand and nearly ran down a hall to room 15. He pushed open the door to reveal Sam. He had a cast on his right wrist and the slash on his cheek had been stitched.

"Oh my god," Emily said, putting a hand over her mouth. She dragged a seat next to Sam's bed and Dean stood at the end of his bed.

"He's alive, Emily," Dean said, not sure if he was trying to reassure her or himself.

She nodded, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Could you go get me some water please?" she asked.

He nodded and went to find some water for Emily.

She sat next to Sam's bed, crying. She put her hand in his and started talking.

"You've gotta wake up, Sammy. I'm sorry I left you alone outside the bar. I knew you were the shifter's type. Dean was really scared that you weren't going to make it." She sniffed and looked down at the floor. "I love you, Sam and I have to tell you something."

"Tell me what?"

She looked up to see Sam smiling at her.

"Sam!" she exclaimed before kissing him. She smiled at him and he wiped away some of the tears on her cheeks.

"What do you want to tell me?" he asked.

She gave him a huge smile then blurted out, "I'm pregnant!"

Sam just looked at her for a minute, then her words settled in. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah," she said nodding. "Isn't it great, Sammy?"

He gave her one of those goofy smiles. "Yeah. That's the best news I've heard in a long time."

She smiled and gave him another kiss. Dean came in with a bottle of water and stared at his brother, awake in his bed.

"Sam, you're awake," he said, before giving Sam an awkward hug. (Have you ever tried to hug someone who was lying in a bed?)

"Yeah, what happened?" Sam asked as Dean sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Emily knocked me out then went to find you. She killed the shifter and found you," Dean told him while Emily was nearly jumping out of her seat. "You alright, Emily?"

"I'm pregnant!" she said loudly, a big smile plastered on her face.

"What?" Dean exclaimed.

"You're going to be an uncle, isn't that great?" Emily said.

"Yeah, that's great," he said, and he really meant it.

She got up out of her seat and gave Dean a hug.

"Hey Dean," Sam said from his bed.

"Yeah."

"If you're going to be an uncle then does that mean you're going to want to live with us?"

Dean looked at him oddly. "Why'd I want to do that?"

Before either man could speak, Emily started talking. "I just thought of something. If this baby calls you Uncle Dean and shorten it then you'd be Uncle D, like Donald Duck is to Hewey, Dewy and Lewy!"

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam smiled.

"Now this road trip will be even more interesting," Dean said.

"Why's that?" Emily asked.

"Because of you! Pregnant ladies get crazy sometimes," he said. Sam and Emily started laughing and Dean joined them.

Now Sam could have the family he always wanted, Emily found love in the oddest way and Dean…well Dean could just be the helpful brother. And hey, nothing wrong with that.

_A/n: THE END! Gosh I loved writing this story so much you guys have no idea! I hope you all enjoyed reading this and you should look for a sequel sometime in the future! Until the next story…(Oh and Hewey, Dewy and Lewy are Donald Duck's nephews and I don't own them…they belong to Disney)_


End file.
